1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the notebook with two bodies able to be respectively pivoted and a pivot angle close to 360 degrees is already on the market, and the notebook can provide functions of a normal notebook, or, functions of a tablet PC. As a tablet PC, if it can stand with a particular angle, the tablet PC can be more convenient for the user to view or operate. However, the user needs to carry a supporter in addition, so that it is inconvenient for user when the tablet PC is being carried.